Gods and Legends
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: Compacting three One-Shot Stories. Synopsises Inside.
1. Synopsis

_**2.1 - The Witch's Elite**_

The Doctor have been summoned back to The Pokemon World, from The Doctor's Brother as a Renegade Time Lord Broke into The Undercroft on Gallifrey and Stolen The TARDIS Souls.

 _ **2.2 - The Living Ideal**_

It is 1586, One day a Meteor fell on The Pokemon World, but it is no Ordinary Celestial Object from Outer Space, as it knows to be a Gallifreyan Legend.

 _ **2.3 - The Full Circle**_

Long Time Ago there is this young lost Boy, A Mysterious one. He was seen from two Pokemons but never seen again. No one knows about this Mysterious Child, No One Except The Renegade Time Lord: The Doctor and The God Who Made all: Arceus


	2. The Witch's Elite

**_Dedication of_**

 _The Rani Elite_

 _By: Justin Richards_

 _2.1 - The Witch's Elite_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_ _\- Break In_

* * *

Alarm can be heard all over the Corridors, as there seen People wearing like Military Clothing coming in the Presidential office. In The Office is a Woman with long blond hair. "Lady Romana." Chancellor Sentrix said. She Turns around and faces to the small group of Chancellery Guards with Chancellor Sentrix.

"What's Happening?" Romana asked. "A Renegade Time Lord as break into the Citadel." Sentrix replied.

"The Doctor?" The Lady President jumping to Conclusion. "Highly Doubt that The TARDIS is not registered as a Type 40." Sentrix stated.

"Where is the Breach?" Romana asked.

"Below The Citadel, Lower Than The Matrix." The Chancellor replied to the question. Romana now knows the location. "The Under croft; where TARDISes were sent to die. Who want to go there?" She asked.

"That's what we need to find out now." Sentrix said.

* * *

Far Below of The Citadel is a cavern. Spread across below the lands is a Huge Cave, High and vaulted ceiling, cut stoned walls, weakly enlightened by glowing strips in the brickwork. The floor was covered by thousands of dead or dying TARDISes, in all manner of different shapes and sizes.

The Group Transmatted in the Cave. "Search the entire area, don't leave anything undiscovered." Sentrix gave an order. The Chancellery Group scattered into the cave. "This place give me mixed emotions, these poor souls trapped without a proper vessel. TARDISes are more than just Time Machines, I learned that from The Doctor." Romana said.

"He does open our mind, even I question Rassilon." Sentrix said. "That makes both of us." Romana said. Later, One of the Chancellor walks up towards Sentrix and Romana. "Status report." Sentrix said. "We didn't find the intruder but we have noticed something odd, Multiple TARDIS Matrixes are not seen." The Guard replied.

"What!" Both Romana and Sentrix said at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_ _\- Return to The Pokemon World_

* * *

The Blue Box flies passed by in the dept of Space. Inside of the Blue Box a Man is walking in the corridors, he opens the door by door seems that he trying to find a correct room. A Door opens few feet away from The man, A Head peaked out what appears to be a Woman with white hair in a pony tail, she looks around to find her friend which she did.

She let out a small giggle from her friend struggling to find what he is looking for. The Woman began walking towards him and tap him on the shoulder, He turns around and faces The Woman. "What you think she asked.

"I think it is too plain." He said The Woman dropped her arms. "I'm Kidding, You look wonderful like and Angel came from heaven." he said.

The Woman smiles, "Thank you, Doctor." She said as she began Fluffle The Doctor's Face. "So, What are you looking for?" She asked.

"The Flora Room." The Doctor replied. "Flora Room?" She asked. "As in Plant Life? In a Room in your TARDIS."

"A TARDIS is not just Time Machine that travels in space Caleera, It is the largest ship in the Universe, So why not have a Flora Room?" The Doctor explained.

Caleera gave a smile and let out a sigh. "Oh Doctor, you always amaze me, I Love You about it."

"There will be more coming." The Doctor replied.

Out of nowhere, a Violent Jolt happened along with the whooshing that The TARDIS Sputters. "What's happening?" Caleera asked. "Something Grab holds to the Old Girl, It's pulling her." The Time Lord replied as he went to one of the doors and opened it, revealing The Control Room. Caleera look surprised by it. "I thought the console room was few Corridors back?" Caleera said.

"Well, That has to be explained later." The Doctor said as he runs towards The Console. "Where are we being pulled too?" The Time Keeper asked.

"A Planet." The Doctor replied. "She doesn't like this so she is fighting back, and I'm helping here."

The Doctor began pulling on two levers forward as he could. Suddenly Explosions began to happen everywhere, Sparks flying around with rubble, launching The Doctor and Caleera to the rails as The Control room went a bit dark.

The Place seems to calm, with smoke filling up the place. "So What now?" Caleera asked. " She Shut herself down, but they did stop pulling her." The Doctor replied. He got up from the floor and walks towards the console. "So We're here then?" She asked again.

The Time Lord looks at The Woman then at the doors, He began taking steps towards the door, He Pull one forward revealing the Planet Below. Caleera walks right next to the Time Lord. "That's Earth." She said.

"That's not just Earth, this The Pokemon World." The Time Lord corrected. "The Pokemon World?" Caleera commented sounding confused. "Oh Yeah, this is your first time to see this world." The Doctor said. "Since this is The Pokemon World, I know who gripped on to the TARDIS."

"So what we do? Jump?" Caleera suggested. "Oh Don't be silly. We Fall."The Doctor replied. He closed the door and took a couple of steps to the console. "She turns everything off except the anit-grav. Guess What I'm Turning off?"

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, pointing at The TARDIS Console and activate it. The TARDIS began Tumbling and falling towards The Planet.

The TARDIS Falls straight down, the bottom of the Blue box is burning like a Meteorite, and roughly impacted on the ground. Caleera was the first to step out of The Blue Box as the door opens, Then The Time Lord. He Examine The Exterior of the Time Machine.

Caleera Studies The Surrounding. Seems to be a Sunny day, with Warm Climate like a Spring season. "Doctor." She called out.

The Doctor Turns around to face The Time Keeper. "Are you sure that is not just Earth?" She asked. "Yes, I am, The Force that clung on the TARDIS was Arceus." The Doctor explained. "Arceus?"

"Yes, The Alpha Pokemon, The One Who Created this World." The Doctor explained. "I See." Caleera said. "We Can't Stay here, They already know The TARDIS is here, it will make it easier for them to find us." The Doctor said.

"Why can't we just Diverse The TARDIS making tough for _them_ to find us?" Caleera suggested. "They already Exhausted her, and besides There is a creature that can Control Time." The Doctor replied as he began to walk. "A Creature That Can Control Time? I don't know how to feel about that." Caleera said. The Doctor turns around to look at The Woman. "Welcome to my World." He said.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_ _\- The Doctor's Brother_

* * *

Somewhere in The Pokemon World in The Open field. A Woman is Running, as it seems that she is being chased by others. "You Will Stop and return to the Suburb." One of them said. "You Don't know what she is doing." The Woman said as she is still running from them.

"She is Bringing us hope." The man replied.

"Yeah, to use us against The Time Lords." She said. The Woman to the edge of the dense woods then she entered in. About two stops. "Dammit, We Lost her." The Man said. "We Should head back." the other one said.

Both of them began heading back where they came from.

The Woman Watches them leaves, She began leaning against a tree, aching from the pain she having in her lower sides of her torso. "This is wrong, so wrong." She said to herself. "Are you ok?" A Voice asked. She looks at where the voice came from, and what appears to be a Man slick hair, and wearing a suit. "No, I am Not, I need Help." She replied.

"I know Someone who could help, all you need is a Doctor." The Man said.

* * *

The Doctor and Caleera Still Venturing on in the woods. "I do wonder Doctor, What was your first time setting foot on this Planet?" She asked. "Well, It's Complicated." The Doctor asked trying to come up an excuse. "Oh come on now, there is no way that it is. You can me." Caleera said not accepting the answer she received.

"Alright fine." The Doctor said in defeat. "I first came here when I was a Child." He replied. "Oh, so this is your first Venture out from Gallifrey?" She asked.

"No, That's Keron." The Doctor corrected. "Here was a different reason."

"What Reason was that?" Caleera asked curiously. The Time Lord didn't reply to the question. He Tries to change the Topic they are having. "Oh, I think I just spotted some of the Pokemons ahead." The Doctor said as he began picking up the pace of his walking, Caleera did the same.

Passing through some trees and higher plantations, they found themselves encountered with a small group of pokemons. Once Caleera got a glimpse of the creatures. She Immediately looks amazed on what she sees. "Those are Pokemons?" She asked.

"Yes, Different kind of Pokemons, by Species... I guess." The Doctor replied. "For Instance: I see Pignites, Darmanitans, and others. Oh, this must be Unova, It's been awhile That I have been in Unova." The Doctor said.

"Indeed, You should come here more often." A Voice was heard. The Doctor have a face that he recognize the voice. "Well, Well, Long time no see, Brother." The Doctor said as he turns around to face his Big Brother.

"It sure has, Little Brother." He said.

"What are you doing here, Brax?" The Doctor asked. "Just been doing Traveling that's all." The Doctor's Brother replied. He began to notice The Woman standing next to his Little Brother. "who is this beautiful Lady here?' He asked. Caleera Blushes from the compliment. "It seems flattery runs in the family, Doctor." Caleera said.

"Oh, That's just Braxiatel." The Doctor said to Caleera. "This is my..um.. Friend." The Doctor introduce. "I'm More than just a friend." She corrected.

"How Come you never mention of her?" Braxiatel asked. "Yes my Darling, I want to know about that as well." Caleera Said putting The Time Lord on the Spot. "It's been a long time, I thought I wouldn't see Caleera ever again." The Doctor replied. Caleera Slowly lost her pride from hearing The Doctor's Replied.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked. "Do You really want to know, Brother." Braxiatel replied with a question. "No, But you gonna tell me anyways." The Doctor replied.

"Well, I receive a message from Romana." The Doctor's Brother replied.

The Doctor didn't give a positive response to what Braxiatel just said. "Oh I Knew It, I Just Knew It!" The Doctor said. "Hear Me out." Braxiatel said. "A Renegade Time Lord broke into The Under croft and Stolen Few of TARDIS Matrixes."

"What!?" The Doctor commented. "That's what we all surprised about." Braxiatel said. "So, I came here to Investigate but I couldn't do it alone."

"So you have Arceus Rudely Knock on my door and have a forced landing here." The Doctor said finishing His Brother's Thought. Braxiatel gave a nod showing that The Doctor is correct.

"You see Caleera, even I love this World, I do have a Complex Relationship with The Pokemon themselves." The Doctor said to The Time Woman. "You have Complex Relationship with almost all Species." Caleera said.

The Doctor's Brother let out a chuckle. "I Like your new Friend Doctor, she is very Sassy, and Quite Buxom." He said.

"BRAX!" The Doctor shouted. "You don't say that in front of a Woman."

"Well, I don't see why not? You must have Feeling for her." Braxiatel said. The Doctor feels entirely Embarrass. "Why Am I having this Conversation? You were looking for me for a reason right?"

"Yes actually, I have found someone that need help." Braxiatel replied. "Well then show the way." The little brother said.

Irving Braxiatel turns around and began walking. Caleera walks in front of The Doctor and face towards him. "What's a Buxom?" She asked. "I'll Tell you that when you are ready." The Doctor said as he began walking. Caleera doesn't know what she means by that. "Ready for What?"

The Doctor Turns around. "Exactly." He replied, and turns back.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_ _\- From What She Is_

* * *

In The Suburb that's located in where there is no other sign of life outside of the village. The Two Men that was out in the field are walking up to a Woman, as she is looking at them. "Did you find her?" she asked.

"No, we lost her through the woods." One of the men replied.

"So you just let her go? Which does cause a red flag." The Woman said. "She seems to know something that all of us don't."

"That's Why She shouldn't leave in the first place." She stated. "Soon enough that Meddling Doctor will find out."

* * *

The Doctor, Irving Braxiatel, and Caleera teleported in a Place, that have Pillars lined up both sides of them. The Doctor looks around the surroundings, Recognizing the Architect. "Ah, The Hall of Origin." The Doctor said. "So Let me guess: There are Legendary Pokemons are there?"

"That's you to find out." Braxiatel replied. He started running down the hall until suddenly he likes vanishes in mid-air. Caleera went very surprised to see that. "He's Gone."

"Yes, He is." Said The Doctor. He took few steps closer. "A Rift, leading from here, to another dimension."

"To These so-called Legendaries?" She asked. The Time Lord Crack his neck. "That's what I need to find out." He replied. "Geronimo." He said, as he began running down the same pathway Braxiatel, then He also vanishes.

The Doctor fall few feet off the ground to the greenery face forward, he groans in a bit of agony. "I guess I should've warned you about that there will be a drop." Said Braxiatel. "You think." The Doctor said.

Before The Doctor manage to get himself up, Caleera falls down landing on The Doctor's Back breaking her fall. The Doctor Yelled out in pain, as everyone else winced from the pain they have seen.

"Oh My God, I am so Sorry Doctor, I didn't know you were there." She said quickly getting herself off from The Time Lord. "Oh it's fine, At least I broke your fall." Said The Doctor.

Again The Doctor Struggles to get up, this time, Caleera is helping him up. The Doctor looks around and sees the Legendary Pokemons all gathered. "Oh Happy to see you all again." Said Doctor.

"Same as for you Doctor." Arceus replied. "Indeed, Oh and Arceus we gonna need to have a talk about how you so-called summoning my TARDIS." Said The Doctor. "Some other time brother." Braxiatel said as he went towards his little brother and put his arm around The Doctor's Shoulders.

"But know you have a patient to tend."

"Alright, Fine." The Doctor said.

Later The Three walks up to a Woman that is sitting on the ground, The Doctor walking more closely towards her. He kneels down to lower his level. "Hello there." Said The Doctor. The Woman just stared at The Time Lord. "Are you a Doctor?" She asked. "Well, it's actually _The_ Doctor." He replied. "So what's the problem?" He asked.

The Woman Winced in pain she is going through right now. "I Don't Know, I Don't Know what is happening." She replied. "Ok, It's ok, I will find out what's the problem." Said The Doctor. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and began scanning her body with the device. He extends it by flicking it to see the results.

The Doctor seems to continue to stare at his Sonic Device.

"Well?" The Doctor's Brother spoken.

The Voice of Irving Braxiatel Snapped The Doctor back into reality, he shakes his a bit and put his sonic device back into his coat pocket, and looks back to the Woman. "I wonder, Do you have a name?" He asked. The Woman replied with shaking her head. "Interesting." The Doctor commented.

"Little Brother, I don't see how is this relevant." Braxiatel stated. "Not Relevant but I do detect some Revelation going on." Said Caleera.

The Doctor got up to his feet, he turns around to face the others. "I think we just found the missing TARDIS." The Doctor said. "What!?" Caleera and Braxiatel said in unison. "What's a TARDIS?" The Woman asked.

"And Apparently, she doesn't know about that." The Doctor continue. "How do you be sure?" Asked Braxiatel. "My Sonic Screwdriver detected a mass of energy inside this Woman that also appears to be Sentient." The Doctor explained by explanation.

"So you're saying that She is The TARDIS?" Caleera said. "Well Yes, The Soul or The Conscious of The TARDIS is like compress into the body, but the body is not strong enough to house it." The Doctor replied. "So, She's dying." Braxiatel stated in a low tone.

"Wait, I don't understand." The Woman said, began to panic. The Time Lord turns around to face her. "I'm Sorry, I'm So Sorry." The doctor said in a Pitiful tone. "But you are a TARDIS. From The Undercroft, dying but you don't remember it, don't you?"

"No, I don't." The Woman replied. "See now that is bad." The Doctor stated. "The Time Lord is no fool, I have a feeling I probably know who it is."

"I know where I came from." The Woman said. "That's great, Find where she is from, we could find the others." The Doctor said. "And I think I know where too." Braxiatel said.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_ _\- The Suburb_

* * *

In The Woods The Heads of The Doctor, Braxiatel, and Caleera poked out from behind the tree. "So That's the Place?" The Doctor asked. "Yes, it is." Replied The Woman. "So What now? What's the Plan?" Caleera asked.

"Nope, No plan." The Younger Time Lord replied. "Then what?"

The Doctor gave a Shrug. "This." He replied. He began took off running towards The Suburb. They all have the face that really questions the man. In The Suburb, a couple people spotted The Time Lord running towards the entrance. "We Have trouble." One of them said.

"Alert The Leader."

One Left the spot, as the other is standing. The Person raised its own hand pointing at The Running Time Lord, then out of nowhere a bolt of electricity shot of the Person's hand and struck the Time Lord which made Him fall Backward.

Caleera that is still like miles from The Doctor she cried out his name as she gonna run out towards him, but The Doctor's Brother stops her.

The Person that struck the Time Lord is walking up to the body and began dragging the Body into the place. The Time Keeper struggles to break free from Braxiatel's Grip. "Why you didn't let me get him?" She shouted. "It's his way of getting inside without questioning; Get yourself captured." Braxiatel replied.

* * *

The Doctor began waking up struggling to open his eyes, his vision swirls around and all in blurr. "He's waking Up"

"I know he is." Voices can be heard. The Doctor's Vision becoming more Steady and sharp to the point that he can clearly see the figures that are standing in front of him. "Hello, Doctor." A Woman said. "Oh of course. The Rani." Said The Doctor having no surprising in his tone of voice. "I guess you're the one behind all of this?" He asked.

"Well, Who else will it be? The Rani Rhetorically asked a Question. "I guess you manage to find this place is because of The Woman?" She asked.

"Actually No, I was sent here by my Brother but mostly the legendaries. So Technically They Found her, I was just fully involved in this." The Doctor replied. "What in the name of Sanity has Possessed you to do such a Thing?"

"I am just giving them hope." The Rani replied. "Hope? They don't even know who they truly are." The Doctor stated.

"What does this man mean, Mistress?" One of them asked. "Nothing, this fool don't know nothing." The Rani replied to the person. "Oh really, I diagnose The Woman that seems to run away, to be a TARDIS."

"A Dying TARDIS." The Rani corrected.

"Precisely." Said The Doctor. "How do you even went to Gallifrey?" He asked. "I guess you have Forgotten that My TARDIS Have never left here since you banished me."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Muttered The Doctor under his breath. "Rani Listened, You can't do this." Said The Time Lord. "I don't see why not, I have given them hope, That's what you will do." She replied.

"Not like this." The Doctor said. "You See Rani, No matter how to try to be good or evil, all you care about is yourself. Soon all of these test subjects you have done will die and it's all because of you. I may graduate with a Double Gamma, but at least I know what I am doing. You just don't think. You just let the Errors passed on through." The Doctor lecture.

He stands up and began walking passed her. He stops with couple feet and turns around to face her. "Have fun from having so many innocent deaths in your hands." The Doctor said.

"You're not gonna help me?" She asked.

"Why Should I? Why Should I have to clean your mess? You Did this Rani, You Did this upon yourself." Said The Doctor, as he turns around with the stern face and began leaving the place. "I want you to leave this World." He demanded in a very Stern voice.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_ _\- Moving on_

* * *

Out in the woods where The Three is still is. The Woman is in the worst conditions, She is sweating, breathing heavily. "She is not going so well." Braxiatel said.

The Doctor returns to the group, Braxiatel is the first to notice him. "Brother, your back."

Caleera turns around and sees her deep Friend. She stood and hugs him. "Oh Don't you dare have me be worried." Caleera said for a warning. "I promise." The Doctor said as he hugs back. The Two break the hug and The Doctor looks at the woman.

"Doctor, What's going on." The Doctor's Brother asked. The Doctor let out a sigh, as he lowers his height by bending his knees. "I'm Sorry, I'm So, So Sorry, bu there is nothing I can do, I wish I could." The Doctor explained.

"It's ok, It's not your fault, It's that dreaded Rani, I was the only one who is aware of this. It's Better knowing than not knowing." She said. The Time Lord gave a faint nod with a very sad expression on his face. "To be honest I would rather die out here it is so beautiful."

"It is." The Doctor commented. "Better than the Undercroft."

The Woman Smile a bit. "So there is no way to fix this?" She asked. "The Doctor softly shakes his head in reply. Then My Request is to rest here."

The Doctor Gave a nod and stood up to his feet. "Thank you, Doctor, Thank you all. You are all Wonderful people." She said which is her final words. Caleera turns around trying not get the view of someone passing away. The Woman began closing her eyes then her breathing stops.

"They don't deserve this." Braxiatel said. "No, No they don't." The Doctor agrees. "The Rani?"

"I told her to get off this planet."

"I see."

The Doctor began conforming Caleera. "So, I guess you will be off?" The Doctor's Brother asked. "I'm letting that decision go to someone else." The Doctor replied as he looks at Caleera.

"Me? You're letting me decide?" She asked in kind of a shock. "Why Not? It is your first time setting foot on this planet, yes it was a bad start, but there is still more to see." The Doctor explained.

Caleera began to smile which made The Doctor smile back. "Sure why not?" She said.

"Great." The Doctor said He turns around to face his brother. "I guess I will be seeing you someday?" He asked. "Yeah someday." Braxiatel replied with a smile.

Later they all departed way. The Motionless body of The Woman dissolve into nothing but a mass of energy which morphed into the ground. On the same spot, flowers began to bloom brightly.

* * *

 **THE END**


	3. The Living Ideal

**_Dedication of_**

 _Judoon In Chains_

 _By_

 _ **Simon Barnard** and **Paul Morris**_

* * *

 _2.2 - The Living Ideal_

* * *

 _ **Prologue** \- A New Legend _

* * *

In The Doctor's TARDIS that is currently in flight as the sound of the engines can be heard. The Interior of the Time Machine that also travels space shakes around, The Doctor Fiddles around with the console. "Where are we going now?" Caleera asked. She have her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Alto Mare." The Doctor Shouted out in a great mood. "Alto Mare?" Caleera echoed The Doctor's answer.

"Yes!." The Doctor Snaps his fingers after he point at Caleera.

"What is that?" She Curiously wondering once she began taking slow paces in the room.

"Alto Mare is a City, basically an Island, But that's not why we are going there for." The Doctor explained. "Then What?" She asked.

The Doctor grabs a book that was sitting on the console and Shows it to The Time Keeper. "Our Recent Adventure?" She said.

"Yeah, I will say; by The Time when Me, My Brother, and My Father was here, we too been making friends even Family." The Doctor let out a sigh. "To the ones we gonna see, They love hearing stories about us. So I think they will love hearing this."

* * *

The Blue Police Box Materializes in a Quiet location where there is nobody around. The Time Lord is the first to step out of the blue box. He Inhale the outside air then exhale.

"Gotta admire the scent of Alto Mare." Said The Doctor in joy.

Caleera Steps out of the Time Machine. "Yeah the smell of Water, I smell that all the time with Water Itself." Caleera said.

"This not just water Caleera, This is a City that is also an Island." The Doctor explained in excitement in his voice.

"You seems to be very fond of this place." Caleera Cocked one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think I enjoy the company here too much." The Time Lord agrees when he let out a sigh. "But that's not a bad thing now come on."

The Doctor began walking, Caleera took few steps forward to The Doctor. "Where are we going?"

He turns around and paused at his track to look at his Friend. "The Alto Mare Museum, that's where we gonna meet them." He turns back, and return to his track. Caleera gave a shrug, and just follow The Time Lord.

* * *

The Doctor and Caleera walks in the Alto Mare Museum. Caleera admire the place. "Wow this place.. it's so amazing." She said in such awe.

The Doctor notice on how Caleera is not watching on where she is going. The Doctor stops on her track by grabbing her by the arms.

"You have to watch where you are going there, You almost stepped on some fossils." The Doctor said as he points down on the floor where she about to walk through.

"Oh Dear, I guess I should watch on where I am going." Said Caleera. "So is that a Fossil of a Pokemon?" She asked.

"You Might say that, It's also a reminder of our past." A Man replied who walks from the side to upfront to The Doctor and Caleera. "These Fossils are Pokemons that terrorize Alto Mare." He said. He looks at The Time Lord and Smiles. "Good to see you again Doctor." He said as he held out his hand.

"Always will be, Lorenzo." Said The Doctor with a smile. He Grabs Lorenzo's Hand and shakes it. "Indeed." Said Lorenzo, then he looks at The White haired Woman. "So who's this young lady?" He asked. Caleera Blushes once he said the word: Young.

"I'm Caleera, I'm The Doctor's Lovey Dovey." She introduced herself as she Nuzzles The Time Lord with her nose. "Welcome to the Family." Lorenzo said. "Thank You." Said Caleera.

"I wonder Doctor. What brings you back to Alto Mare?" Lorenzo asked. "Well there is a lot of reason." The Doctor replied. "And That is?" Asked Lorenzo. "I have a New Story." The Doctor finishes his thought, as he shows the book that he is still holding to Lorenzo. "Oh I see, I can take to the Library." Said Lorenzo.

:Well Not yet." Said The Doctor. "Since You lot like these Story tellings, I was thinking about telling you guys this Story."

"Oh That Will be Wonderful, I guess we will meet at The Secret Gardens?" Said Lorenzo. "As Always." The Doctor replied with a smile. "Great see you then."

They All Departed from the spot they were. "He seems nice." Said Caleera. "How did you guys known each other?" She asked. "It goes way back with my Father, Probably I even Left Gallifrey." The Doctor explained.

* * *

In a Garden like Place that is populated with Ordinary Pokemons all over the Place. The Blue Box Materializes in random spot of the place, but this time without the sound of The TARDIS Engines. The Door swung inwards, and The Head of The Time Lord pokes out looks around.

He steps out of the Blue Box like he is being sneaking. "Ok it's safe to come out." The Doctor whispers. Caleera came out then she gently close the door. "Why do we have to be quiet?" She asked in sotto.

"I want to give them surprised." The Doctor replied.

"Why?" Caleera whispers The Question Curiously.

"It's just for once I could be the one to surprise them." The Doctor replied.

The Doctor has been taking steps away from the spot where The TARDIS is. He takes a search around seeing known sign on what he is looking for.

He turns around and saw the sight of a creature seems to blue and white in front of the Time Lord. The Doctor jumps off from his feet landing on the ground flat.

The Blue and White Creature helps The Doctor help him up to his sitting position.

"Thank you, Latios." The Doctor sat up to his knees, he couldn't help but smile. The Creature Trills in response.

"Doctor, Are you alright?" Caleera came running towards the Two.

"Yeah I'm fine just got straddled by this Troublemaker." The Time Lord Points at The floating Pokemon. The Creature That The Doctor calls Troublemaker began flying around him.

"It Looks Majestic." She looks at The Creature.

"Latios is a He." The Doctor manage to get himself up off the ground.

"Oh, I see then." Caleera nodding her head from the knowledge that she is getting.

Latios went next to The Doctor and seems to be talking to him. "He seems to be speaking." Caleera stated.

"Yes, he asked me What I am Doing here?" The Doctor replied. "That's for all of us." A Voice said coming out of nowhere. They look at where it came from it was appears to be A Woman and a Pokemon that similar to the other which is next to The Time Lord. The

The Doctor began to smile, and gets up to his feet. "Ah Bianca, Latias, good to see you guys again." Said The Doctor. "

"So what did brought you here?" Bianca asked.

"Well, that is a good question." The Doctor replied to the question with in an excitement tone. "I well let My Friend here Caleera to explain it."

The Doctor handed the book had in his hand to The Time Keeper. She takes it as she walks right next to The Time Lord. "Oh giving me the chance to explain that's nice of you." Said Caleera. "Not now, they're people here." Said The Time Lord feeling kinda embarrassed. Caleera Chuckles a bit.

"What we have a New Story to tell." She said.

"That's great, can't wait to hear it." Said Bianca. Latios and Latias flying around in such excitement.

Later They're all gathered round in one spot, The Doctor and Caleera sits on the same swing, making it moves back and forth gently, The Doctor opens the book and began reading.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1** \- 1586_

* * *

"You know what be a perfect time to Examine the Pokemons?" Said The Doctor as he mess around with the controls on The TARDIS Console. "Really? What?" Caleera asked, leaning against

The Doctor Pulls Down a Lever. "1586." He replied.

"Really that Far?" She asked seeming very surprised.

"Well by that time everything will seem Primitive, Pokeballs Don't exist yet, Which make Pokemon and Human be more Close together." The Time Lord lectured.

Caleera shakes her head gently with a smile on her face. "Couldn't get enough of this world can't you?"

"Oh, You know me." The Doctor replied as he began walking towards the doors. "This world is one of my First Stars." The Doctor said. He opens the door. The Doctor let Caleera step out first.

She said. The Doctor Let Caleera to be the First to Step out of The Blue Box. She took a gander of the outside and not expecting on what she thought on what the weather supposed to be. The Doctor close the door behind him and locks it.

"Oh, it seems to be a Gloomy Day." Caleera takes her Flowery Sun hat off and placed it in her carrier.

"Oh this just Morning weather, It will soon go away." The Doctor he turns around facing away from the TARDIS. "Come on, Let's Go."

They Head off into the woods that does seem to be less dense. Caleera looks around trying to spot any Pokemons near them. "Doctor, I don't see any of them." She said.

"Oh my dear Caleera, They're wild Pokemons, they not just gonna come towards us." The Doctor speaks as if that he is giving a lesson. "Now look, just stay here I'm gonna look at where we are."

Caleera gave a thumbs up in reply, as The Doctor replies back with a thumbs up and a smile and began walking away leaving Caleera by herself.

Caleera just stands around with her arms crossed. She began to look around her surrounding until she notices a Small Bear like Pokemon struggling to try to get something on the tree, which to be a Peach like fruit.

She walks towards the tree, trying not to scared it off.

She Picked off one of them on what the Pokemon wanted. bend to her knees and handed to the Orange Bear like Pokemon. The Pokemon began to have a happy look on its face as it took from The Woman and began eating.

Caleera Watches The Pokemon Creature eating in such joy after it finishes it began walking towards Caleera and began nuzzling her.

Caleera is in such awe, she picks up the Pokemon, and got up to his knees while carrying it. She looks around to see of The Doctor is around but no sign.

"Where is that Child?" Caleera sighs in a bit of a bit of irritation. "Child? I don't know if I should find that a compliment or an Insult." A Voice said, which came behind Caleera.

She Turns around and sees to be The Doctor, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Geez, What took you so long? Matter of Fact How long you been there?" Caleera asked.

The Doctor lifted himself off from the tree and took couple steps forward. "when I see you help that Teddiursa." He replied.

"The What?"

"The Pokemon that you are holding, That is a Teddiursa." Caleera looks back at The Pokemon that it is looking back at her, then shoot a Gleeful look which made Caleera blush and is in awe. "Can we have it join us?" Caleera asked.

The Doctor went hesitantly with the reply. He looks at the Pokemon which it is looking back at him, then at The Woman which giving him the Puppy eyes. The Time Lord sigh in defeat. "Alrighty, The Teddisura can join us."

Caleera jumps in joy shouting Yay. After that, she has finished her celebration. "Did you find out on where we are?"

"Yes, I did, we are in the Unova Region I Think." The Doctor replied.

"You think? So you don't know." Caleera suggested.

The Doctor stammers and drops his arms. "Well, I was pretty sure until I saw the Teddisura. Anyway, There is a village up ahead." The Time Lord said as he points at the direction where he walks to.

"Well we should check this village out." Caleera said. "You take the words out of my mouth." The Time Lord smiles, he walks next to Caleera and put his arm around her. After that they both began walking to the path The Doctor first went.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2** \- The Village _

* * *

In a small town, in a remote location is filled with wandering people and their Pokemon. "Ah look at this more Peaceful than the Present." The Doctor said.

The Doctor took a deep breath then let it all out. "Love The Smell of Serenity."

Caleera looks around the spot they are in, then she saw something that will sure change his way of saying. "So, Serenity Huh?"

The Doctor looks at Caleera. "What?"

Caleera darted her head towards the direction to where she saw. The Doctor looks and sees what to be a Pokemon Battle currently going on. The Doctor feels really disappointed.

"Well, there goes my hope."

The Light of the Sun began Piercing the clouds, pouring upon the lands of Earth. "Ah what I tell you Caleera, Morning Weather." The Doctor elbows Her. "At least Mother Nature gets my Drift."

Caleera tries not to laugh. "And what Drift you Have, Doctor?"

The Doctor looks at Caleera. "Wise and sassy."

"That's what you love about me." The Time Lord smiles and embraces her knowing that he can't argue with that and that she is right. "Come On then I rented a home." The Doctor began walking.

"Wait, we're staying here?" Caleera asked. The Doctor stops on his paced and turns around to face her.

"Just For awhile, like a vacation."

The Doctor turns back and continues on walking. The Teddisura and Caleera looked at each other then back at the Time Lord. Caleera gave a shrug then began to follow him.

* * *

In the house, that looks like a typical fifteenth century home. The door swings open, inwards of the building. "Ah See decent enough." the Doctor said.

He walks in the house and so does Caleera, she closes the door with her foot. "Well this very..." she tries to find the word to describe. "Human."

The Doctor look back her. "Good on the compliment."

Caleera scoffs as she place down the Teddiursa which began takes its journey. "So, What about the TARDIS?" Caleera asked. The Doctor looks at her.

"The Old Girl is here also." He replied.

Caleera seems to be very surprised at the response, she puts her hands on her hips. "When did all of this happened?"

"When you was helping out the Pokemon." The Doctor replied.

"But that was just right after you left." The Doctor flashes a small grin on his face. "I Know."

"By Tomorrow we will be off!"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3** \- The Falling Star_

* * *

"Wait a minute." Bianca interrupted the story telling. The Doctor sighs in a bit of irritation

."What is it?" The Time Lord asked as he balances on the Border that split of a pound and the earth. Bianca is following the same as The Doctor. The rest of the group just follows them.

"Well this supposed to be an Adventurous Story, it doesn't sound like it."

The Doctor scoffs. "Well you can't just rush things, that's not how telling Majestic Tales work. Besides, I was getting to the adventure part until you interrupted."

"Alright, I will not Interfere." Bianca smiles and raised both of her hands.

"Doctor, be nice." Caleera demanded.

"Oh don't take it the wrong way, them two have like Brother and Sister Relationship." Lorenzo stated.

Caleera feels kinda embarrassed from the lack of knowledge about the relationship between the two. "Oh well that explains it but He did tell me that you guys are like family to him."

"Alright back to The Story." The Doctor breaks the conversation. "Now where did I leave off."

He scans through the pages he is on to the point where he found the spot. "Ah, here we are."

* * *

It was night, in the bedroom where Caleera and The Doctor are on each side of the bed as the Teddiursa is between them sleeping, as for the same for Caleera.

The Doctor is staring up at the ceiling with his hands on the back of his head.

In the deep woods, Miles away from the village, a green ball of light almost like a star came falling down leaving a glowing trail that is dissipating to the point that it lost its visible sight.

The Booming sound can be heard all the way back to the village, In the Bedroom as The Time Lord manage to hear the sound of the distant impact but also felt a shockwave made the house and the bed shake almost like an faint earthquake.

The Doctor looks at the window which is on his side of the room. He got up off the bed, heading towards the window and open it by lifting the bottom part up. The Alien stick his head out of the window, examine the further distance of the village to the edge.

He notices that packs of Pokemons are running away from the direction where there is a faint green glow appearing.

He finished examining, closing the window, he turns around looking at the two which they are still sleeping. The Doctor went towards the door grabbing his coat from the rack and puts it on as he left the room.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4** \- In The Common_

* * *

In the woods where there is a sight of a huge Crash site. A huge crater it is and deep. The Doctor came running towards the Crater and then stopped at the edge.

He looks amazed from the size the celestial object it is. The heat is beginning to get to the Time Lord as he began to take couple steps back until his face is not being emitted at from the Meteorite.

The Doctor took out his sonic device and points at the Object as he activates it. He looks up at the reading from his Sonic device then puts it away.

"I see. This not just an ordinary rock." The Doctor stops to his track bend down to lower his level while facing towards the crater.

"So What are you?"

A Moment there was silence but then out of nowhere, there was an echoing voice that came from the Meteorite that seems to reply to the Time Lord. "We Are The Constient."

This just leaves The Time Lord surprised and shock.

* * *

Back at the house, The Sunlight began pouring through the window lighting up of the bedroom where Caleera and the Pokemon are still sleeping.

Later The Teddiursa lets out a yawn then stretch as it wakes up from its sleep. It began to crawl to the Sleeping Time Keeper.

The Pokemon plop on the head of Caleera which actually wake her up, The Teddiursa came down off the head once she began to rise herself off from the bed. Caleera's White Hair's a mess and covering portion of her face, she turns to the left of her facing the window, She pulls her hair away to see.

"Oh, It's Sunny." She began to notice that The Doctor is not present, she looks further down to only see The Pokemon that is just looking back at her. She sighs in a bit of irritations and immediately got out of the bed, and running out of the room.

* * *

She Walks out of the House with her usual attire, but not as much what she firstly supposed to look when her and The Doctor first came to the village. Caleera began too looking around and notice that the residents are looking at one specific area.

She begins to look and notice a trail of Faintly black smoke rising up into the sky. She put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot, breathe out loudly.

Caleera took another look around and notice a man that looks like a Farmer, She sees that this Farmer is doing something better than looking at a rising trail of smoke. Caleera began walking towards the man.

"Hello There." Caleera calls out to him.

She seems to catch his attention as the man turns around to see Caleera. "Oh hello there."

"Sorry for bothering, but have you seen a Tall man, wearing a purple frock coat, tends to be rude." Caleera said giving out details about The Doctor.

The Farmer is thinking and processes the information that is given to him from a random woman. For a moment he finally came to his conclusion. "Sorry Madam, never seen this type of lad."

Caleera let out a sigh of defeat then out of nowhere she heard her name being called from the distance, she looks to her right and sees what appears to be The Doctor.

Caleera looks happy and Mad at the same time. She looks back at The Farmer. "Thank you for your time."

He tips his hat.

Caleera walks towards the Time Lord. "You know you have such a knack of wandering off like a phantom." They both stop in front of each other.

"Sorry, But you were asleep, and you should not be out here looking like that."

Caleera crossed her arms. "I got Worried."

The Time Lord let out of a plain sigh.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5** \- The Constient_

* * *

Back in the house. The Teddisura is having its lunch. Caleera is sitting on the Chair while The Time Lord is behind her. The Doctor set down a piece of the glowing rock similar back out from The Common.

The Doctor takes off Caleera's Sun hat and placed it on his own head

Caleera gave a smile along with a small chuckle. "You must really like my Hat."

"Well you Cherish it, I will Cherish it as well." The Doctor replied as he took out a hair brush which did have The Time Woman puzzled.

"Wait you have a hair brush with you all the time?" Caleera asked.

The Doctor swings it around a bit. "No, not all the time, it's when you starting traveling me, you told me that you love how I brush your hair."

"True." Caleera agreed.

The Time Lord began to brush gently against The White Hair to have all straighten out and neat. "What were you doing out there?"

"A Meteor crashed down miles away from the village." The Doctor replied, still doing what he is doing.

"So that's what that smoke was." She pieces things together. The Doctor puts down the brush once he finishes, and began to have her hair into a ponytail

"There finish." Caleera checks her hair notice how fluffy it feels to her. She got up from the chair and walks to the side of the Time Lord.

"Thank you, Doctor" Caleera smiles and planted a kiss on The Time Lord's cheek. The Doctor blush a bit from that. Caleera looks at the table a notice the green glowing stone a size of a baseball.

"So that's what came down to earth?" She leans on the table.

The Time Lord went to the other side of the table, taking off Caleera's Sun Hat and placed it down on the table where the rock is. "Well, Portion of it." He replied.

Caleera looks back at The Doctor. "So There is more?"

"I took a Chunk of the object." The Doctor starting getting excited on the topic. "This is not just a rock from outer space."

Caleera cocks an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"

The Doctor smiles holding the tension. "The Constient."

Caleera has no understanding of what The Time Lord mean by that. "I think you need more explanation."

The Doctor pulls out a chair and sits down having his hand crossed together. "In Gallifreyan Legend: The Constients are Energy Beings claims that they are the universe, but what's more intriguing is that They can convert into Ideal-Based Lifeforms."

Caleera seems to be a very interest of this. "So that's what this is?"

The Doctor shakes his head in reply. "To be honest I thought they were just myths."

"We are no Myth." The deep voice said which is coming from the Rock. Caleera went surprised from that.

"It Talked." Caleera said in shock.

The Doctor smiles out of joy. "That surprised me too."

"What are they doing here?" Caleera asked. The Time Lord gave a Shrug in reply.

"What I Think is because of curiosity, I mean I was curious, you were curious." The Doctor theorize. Out of nowhere, Caleera felt quite embarrassed.

"It was this one time, Doctor!"

The Time Lord felt Embarrassed from Mentioning It. "Not that kind of Curiosity!" He stated.

The Room is filled with nothing but Embarrassment Atmosphere until Caleera breaks it. "So, _The Constient_ What are you doing here on Planet Earth?" She asked.

"We wander all of Time and space, exploring Planets by Planets, We want to adapt to The Physical Plane." The Entity replied.

"Ah, I see so you lot is basically finding someone to help you achieve this goal." The Doctor said in such knowing of The Constient.

The Time Woman seems to be thinking of something that is Puzzling her. "But it doesn't explain how they know to come here."

The Doctor snaps his fingers and points at The Time Woman. "That is a good question but Legends do get round Caleera, They're called legends for a reason.

"Are you saying that they came for you?" Caleera asked. The fact that Caleera is asking to the Time Lord, The Constient reply to the question.

"That is Correct, we have knowledge about The Doctor during our travels. We hope if the Time Lord to give us hope."

Caleera and The Doctor are very surprised on what they are hearing. There was nothing but silence that is just filling up the room. The Teddisura went by to the green rock and began pawing it.

The Doctor have is a thinking face on as The Time Woman just watch him.

For all the time the Time Lord finally came to a conclusion. "I will do it!"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6** \- The Living Ideal_

* * *

The Doctor is digging through drawers, Caleera is next to him while holding the Pokemon in a study room until he found a supply of blank papers. "Why there are papers in a rental house?"

The Doctor shrugs and takes out sheet, place on the desk as he pulls out the chair and sits. He pushes the drawer back in. He grabs one of the writing utensils which it was sitting on the desk. He firstly began to think.

He started drawing as he thought of something.

Caleera watches the Time Lord draw something that is coming to Perceptive. "A Werewolf?"

"No, it is a Bipedal Wolf, idea from the Midgardians." The Doctor replied.

"Oh like Deep-Ando and Rian from Midgard." Caleera said. The Doctor stops on the spot on his drawing and slowly began to turn his slightly towards her.

"How did you know that?" He asked in a low voice.

"Light." She replied after a bit of hesitation.

The Time Lord didn't say anything after that, he continued on drawing leaving the room filling in silence.

"There Finish." The Doctor spoke as he placed the writing utensil down on the desk and picks up the paper that has the work of art.

"So how this gonna work?" Caleera asked.

The Doctor didn't know the exact answer to the question so he just gave a shrug. "I guess we find out."

He looks at Caleera which she giving him some kind of look.

"I don't know everything Caleera, this is new to me as well." The Doctor said as he got up and began walking to the same room where the stone is.

"Okay, I got the perfect Body for you." The Time Lord set the drawing down on the table close to the rock.

Suddenly a mass of green energy ejecting out of the stone and morph to the paper.

Out of nowhere a glaring light began to form The Doctor shielding himself from the blinding light.

Everything seems to cease. The Time Lord looks back instead of seeing the meteorite, he sees a bipedal white fur wolf sitting on the table. "It worked, well of course it will work."

Caleera comes in and also sees the Wolf. She has the amazement look on her face. "Wow, and that's from illustrating? It's so realistic."

The Doctor let out a faint smile. "The Power of The Constient."

The Entity that is now a form of the Illustration hops off the table and began to examine itself. "Now be careful with that body I'm not much of an artist." Said The Doctor.

The Wolf looks at the time lord, then out of nowhere, It began to hug him which threw the Time Lord off, not knowing what to do.

"Go on then, hug back." She suggested.

The Time Lord don't have much of a choice. He did what he was told to do. "Thank you, Doctor."

They broke the hug. "Oh you shouldn't thank me yet, there are others out there."

The Doctor turns around and faces Caleera. "My Dear Lady I want you to take this key." He took out his TARDIS key from his pocket and handed to her.

"I want you to go to my TARDIS, go to the Library and grab some books." He requests.

"What kind of Books?" Caleera gripped hold to the key.

"Any kind." The Doctor replied.

Caleera left the room. She went to another room to where The Teddiursa is. She grabbed it, and began went to look for the Blue Police Box.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7** \- Adapt to The Human Culture _

* * *

"What are the books For?" The Entity ask to the Time Lord.

The Doctor faces the wolf. "Well if you want to part of the Physical Plane, you must adapt to the culture that is in this Plane. So Me and Caleera will be teaching you about The Human Culture."

* * *

Somewhere deep in the Corridors of the TARDIS. Caleera set the Pokemon down in a room that resembles like a place for wild animals. "This is where you belong, trust me you will make great friends here, The TARDIS will take care of you." Caleera said.

The Teddiursa first looks at The Time Woman then back at the wilderness, it got up yo it's feet then began it's journey. Caleera smiles, then closed the door.

After that, She began to look for the TARDIS Library.

* * *

"We Should give you the name." Said The Doctor.

The Entity seems to be very intrigued by it by the tail wagging, The Wolf behind and seems very curious on how it is doing that.

"What is this? How am I moving it?"

"That is your tail by the look of the motion, you are excited." The Time Lord explain. The Wolf looks back at the Time Lord. "Exciting, that does sound very exciting."

The Doctor let out a bit of chuckle along with a small grin on his face. He claps his hand together. "So Now a Name what should it be?"

* * *

In The TARDIS Library, she picks up random books on the shelves as much as she can carry, then she began to leave the room having to close the door behind her with her foot.

She made it out of the Time Machine without dropping any books she been carrying.

Caleera walks in the room that The Doctor and The Entity are still in. The Two saw her come in.

"Good You got them." The Doctor said. He got up and help Caleera with the books by placing them on the table. She puts her hands on her hips trying to catch her breath.

Caleera plops down on a chair. "What we are going to do with them?"

"We are gonna teach this gentleman about the Human Culture, from Literature to Art." The Time Lord replied.

And so they have. The Doctor and Caleera have been teaching and showing the Entity the way to read, write, speak, and draw.

As the night fell, the three steps out of the house. The Doctor, who is ahead of the two while carrying a thick pile of paper. The Entity closes the door. The three took off running towards the direction where everything has started.

They reach to the common where the Celestial Object is still there, glowing of the color green. The Wolf is in front of the site as the other two are behind it.

The Doctor began walking forward the Entity and hand it the papers.

The Wolf Entity held out the papers in front of the massive Rock. "Behold my People, are new form giving from The Lords of Time: Caleera and The Doctor, giving us the hope that what we wanted."

"I work hard on those drawings." The Doctor claimed.

Caleera elbowed the Time Lord.

"For Now, it is time for use to Adapt among the Physical Plane." The Entity finishes. It tosses the papers up in the air and they all began to land on the Meteor.

Like The same process of the Transformation with The Wolf is happening to the Site with bright light, everything when white..

 ** _Don't End it There. What happened Next?_ **

The site is no longer glowing with the color green, but filled with few of the Constient that now have physical form. The Wolf turns around and face the Two Lords of Time.

The Doctor took them to a Suitable Planet so they continue their lives. He Returns back to The Pokemon World asking the Zygarde to fix the ground of the impact which they accept the request.

The Doctor Watches The Zygarde in its Hundred percent form, fixing the earth on where the Meteor was and make looks like nothing happened.

"Thank you, Zygarde." The Doctor said. The Legendary creature turns around and faces the Time Lord.

"Anything for you, always come by if you need anything from us." It said. The Time Lord gave a thumbs up in reply. The Zygarde flew high into the sky to the point it vanish.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue** \- One of All The Majestic Tales _

* * *

"The End." The Doctor closes the book. He is laying against Latias, which she is laying on the grass as the rest.

"Wonderful Story." Lorenzo Shouted in joy. He gets up to his feet.

"Indeed it is." Bianca added.

The Doctor Handed the book to the human. "I wonder Who wrote this?' Lorenzo asked.

The Time Lord point's at Caleera. "She did." The Doctor replied. Caleera Smiles and showing off that she did all the writing.

"And that's why The Doctor is left with The Story telling." Caleera added.

Lorenzo chuckles. "You two are something, well I'm gonna put this with the rest of your Majestic Tales."

He began to walk away.

"The Majestic Tales?" Caleera looks at The Time Lord.

"Yeah, that's what they call them." The Doctor added.

Bianca fondles with her fingers. "So Doctor, I guess you two will be heading off?"

The Doctor looks at the two legendaries which they are looking back at him, waiting for his reply, even with more tension even Caleera is looking at him like she is waiting for the response.

He finally came to a conclusion. "Not right away, I guess we could stay for awhile."

The Reply made the two legendaries very happy to hear. "They seem to be very glad." Bianca said.

"Oh, they alway be." The Doctor said as he began to pet Latias.


	4. The Full Circle

_2.3 - The Full Circle_

* * *

 _ **Prelude**_ _\- The Mysterious Child_

* * *

In a typical good day, seems to be bright and sunny, there seems to be a young boy wearing odd clothing, something that an Ordinary Children don't wear. He is sitting against a tree having his head between his legs, a green glow surfaced in front of the child for a while, then disappeared.

The Boy began lifting his head slowly and sees a flower, a Yellow Carnation that looks so recently new, by how bright it is.

He reaches towards it and pluck it off the ground, and hold it in front. With a decent knowledge of Earth's Customs to know that someone wants to be friends with him, he looks around, as he does so he gets up to his feet.

"Hello, Is anybody there?" He called out. There is no reply, nothing but the sound of the soft winds Brushing against the leafs.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 -**_ _The Nebel Plateau_

* * *

A Blue Box Materializes in an open space on the grassland. Inside of the blue box is a man and woman.

"Well, here we are." The Doctor said as he looks at the scanner.

"And where that here be?" Caleera asked as she puts her hair in a ponytail.

There were couple of sounds that came from the console as the Time Lord

"Oh, The Nebel Plateau." The Doctor said with recognizing tone in his voice.

Caleera walks towards the console. "Know the Place?"

The Time Lord looks at the Time Woman, she waits for the reply, The Doctor seems to be like his head in in the clouds. "Well...I Heard legends from it." He replied.

"Are you sure it's just legends, Doctor?" Caleera said as she began to study at the eyes of the Time Lord. The Doctor looks back into Caleera's blue eyes.

"You think I'm lying?" He asked. Caleera shrugged her shoulders. "You always do tend to do that." she replied.

"Well, I'm not, I really did hear legends and stories about the Nebel Plateau." The Doctor said.

Caleera leans against on the TARDIS Console. "Well, I am interested in hearing these so called Legenda and stories."

The Doctor gave a Smile. "Alright then."

"It goes that there is a Legendary Pokemon that lives on this Plateau, that despises Humans." The Doctor begins to tell.

"What for?" Caleera asked. The Time Lord began to walk to the other side of the control room.

"Well let's just say that that this Plateau is filled with Wild Pokemons that were tortured by the Humans." The Time Lord replied.

Caleera let out a gasp of shock from hearing that. "Oh No, that is terrible."

The Doctor nods slowly in agreement. "Indeed it is. The Nebel Plateau was like a sanction to them."

Caleera was walking towards the door while The Doctor was talking. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Caleera turns around and faces the Time Lord. "Well out there, of course, those Pokemon need us." she walks out of the door and The Doctor began to chase after her. "Caleera!"

* * *

Meanwhile in another location of the Kalos region. In a rocky cave where there is a large green and black creature sitting on a large rock gently twirling a type of flower on its white fingertips. Another creature came into the open space in the deep of the cave. "You're here."

"Well you did summon me, I will say I never get this far away from The Plateau." The Legendary Pokemon replied.

"Well, that's what I contact you for Volcanion." The Green and black creature said.

"Why? Is there gonna be a Human Conspiracy going on? The Ecosystem in the Plateau is dying?" The Volcanion jumping to conclusions. "Tell Me, Zygarde!"

"Jeez Calm yourself, Volcanion." Zygarde raises its hands up from the outburst from the Fire/water type Pokemon. "It's about a human child I saw."

"Really You know how much I despise the humans." Volcanion stated.

"I know, Know but just hear me out." The Zygarde said trying to get to understand the situation with it.

* * *

Meanwhile back the Plateau, Caleera in running in the fields yelling out Pokemon out and about, The Time Lord manage to catch to her. "Caleera, can you stop that!"

"But these Poor Pokemons." She Pities.

The Doctor placed two of his hands on both sides of Caleera's Face and look deep into her blue eyes. "There is nothing we can do." He said.

Caleera kindly shakes her head. "I don't understand."

"They do not want our help." The Doctor stated. "They think We are Humans."

"They understand us right I mean we could just tell them. Caleera said.

"Yes, but they won't listen, it just bests that we just leave them." The Time Lord suggested. Caleera gave a sigh in defeat and nods. The Doctor lets go of Caleera's head.

"Let's get back to the TARDIS."

Caleera nods again and both of them began walking back to the direction where they came from.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_ _\- The Revelation_

* * *

Caleera and the Time Lord entered in the TARDIS, the door closes. Caleera stops at the entrance as the Time Lord continue on walking to the console.

"I still don't understand." She said.

The Doctor turns around to her. "and That be is?"

"If We are not here to help the Pokemons, then what are we doing here?" She asked. The Doctor lifted his head then back down slowly as he began to tap his index finger on the console.

"Well Is this awkward." The Doctor said as he chuckles nervously. Caleera crosses her arms.

"What you mean by that?" She asked. The Time Lord turns around for a moment then turns back around towards the Time Woman, as she waits for an answer.

"I didn't plan to arrive here." The Doctor finally spoke.

"So you mean that the TARDIS decides to go here?" Caleera theorizes. The Doctor gave a shrug.

"That's the thing it could be possible that She indeed randomly just choose this place, I wonder what point of time." The Doctor replied.

The Time Lord walks to one side of the Console pulling one of the scanners in front of him, then pressing the buttons. The Doctor just stared at the screen as his face expression slowly began to change to something else.

"Doctor, What's wrong?" Caleera asked in a bit of a worried tone. The Time Lord began walking back to the entrance, He peeks his head out of the door away then looks around.

He began to look up in front of him and spotted a red large Pokemon, which is looking back at him.

"How long you been there?" The Time Lord asked.

"As long you think I have." The Pokemon replied.

The Doctor just gave a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"Doctor, Who are you talking to?" Caleera asked as she comes out of the blue box and saw the Pokemon as well. "Oh Hello there."

The Legendary Pokemon gave a small nod towards The Time Woman. "Well, What do you want, Volcanion?" The Time Lord asked.

"Zygarde, Have me to look for this human child." Volcanion replied.

"Really? Here?" The Time Lord asked.

"I know, it sounds crazy, but according to Zygarde that it discovered a lost child long time ago." Volcanion said.

"Great first Scarred Pokemons, now a Poor lost boy." Caleera in such despair., as she walks back inside the TARDIS.

"Don't Mind her, Her Compassion can take control of her." The Doctor sweat drips while waving his hand to and fro.

"Well, She is more like you Doctor." The Legendary said as he turns around and began to walks away. "Yeah I guess I will think so." The time Lord rubs the back oh his head using his hand, then he began to notice that The Volcanion is just leaving.

"Where are you going?" The Time Lord asked.

"I'm going to meet up with Zygarde to the location where he first found the boy." Volcanion replied.

"How you know if the child he saw before will be here?" The Doctor asked. Volcanion turns around to face the Time Lord.

"Zygarde gave the Human child a Yellow Carnation trying to show friendship." The Volcanion turns back and continues on walking. The Doctor went shock from the response then he began to slowly walk inside the Blue Police Box. The Doctor closed the door behind him.

Inside the Ship, Caleera is like rambling about the depressing news under her breath while walking around the console room. The Time lord just stand there looking at the Time Woman.

"Caleera.." The Doctor calls her name.

She stops at the tracks as she also stop with her murmurs and she looks at The Doctor. "What is it?" She asked.

"I know the child they are looking for." The Time Lord replied.

Caleera smiles to hear that kind of information. "Well, that's great, Who is it?"

The Doctor didn't reply right away, he began to walk towards the staircase which leads to the lower levels. "Doctor?" Caleera breaks the Silence.

"Volcanion told me that Zygarde gave the lost child a flower, but not just a flower. It is a Yellow Carnation. He did it to show that he means no harm." The Doctor explained.

Caleera is by the ledge listened to The Time Lord's explanation. "Yeah..." She said.

The Doctor came up the stairs and seems to have something in his hand. "Well That Child been with him the entire time." He said as he holds up the same flower.

Caleera looks in shock on what it came to. "You're Kidding." She said. The Time Lord just shakes his head softly. Caleera walks up towards The Time Lord not taking her eyes off the Yellow Carnation. "So all this time it has been you."

"And the thing is that: Zygarde doesn't know." The Doctor stated.

* * *

The Volcanion came to where Zygarde is. The Serpent creature like notice it came by. "What took you so long?" It asked.

"Just inform that The Doctor is here." Volcanion replied.

"Oh, The Doctor is still here?" The Serpent asked. The Volcanion gave a nod in reply.

"Well, this is great." Zygarde shouted in Epiphany. Volcanion got startled from it.

"Really?" The Fire and Water feline like asked confused.

"Of Course, The Doctor is a Time Traveler, hence that his people are called Time Lords." Zygarde explained the Epiphany that it is having.

"Well, We also have a Time Traveler." Volcanion stated.

The Zygarde looks around making sure that they are alone and no one else is in sight. "Dialga will not be a good suggestion, He will lecture us, as The Doctor is more Freelance."

* * *

In The TARDIS The Doctor is leaning forward on the Console using his arms for support as Caleera is standing behind him. "How did you get here?" She asked.

The Doctor turns around. "I'm sorry?"

"You were Just a Child, Before The Possession of the Great Time Machine, There was probably a method to get to Earth from Gallifrey." Caleera explained.

"Well My Father is one of the Time Lord explorers, He is the one who theorizes about the Multiverse, So I decide to give it a try." The Doctor reply.

Caleera notices something of the look in The Doctor's eyes, she began to walk towards the Time Lord and began to wrap her arms around him, embracing him, The Doctor embraces her as well.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which actually broke the moment between the two. "Oh, Who could it be now?" The Doctor said in frustration as he walks towards the door.

He Walks towards the door and pulls the doors open first reveals the Zygarde which made one of The Time Lord's Heart Skipped a Beat.

"Hello, Doctor." The Zygarde said.

"Oh hey, there Zygarde." The Doctor said as he turns around to face Caleera as he said the name singling her at who's there. The Doctor turns his head back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we have a Time Request." The Zygarde replied.

"Time Request?" The Doctor doesn't know what The Legendary means.

"Yeah, you see Long ago I Kinda met this Child, and He's all alone, and I think he needs a Friend." The Black and Green Legendary Pokemon explained.

The Doctor couldn't help the intention building up knowing that the Child Zygarde is talking about is the Doctor. His inner self is Screaming intentionally. Caleera came to the rescue.

"Hello Boys, What you are guys talking about?" She asked as she came up.

"I'm Actually genderless." Zygarde stated.

"So are my Siblings, but I still call them so-called brothers." Caleera said.

"Well, I asked The Doctor if he does me a favor." Zygarde said. Caleera looks at the Time Lord.

"Are you taking that offer." Caleera asked. The Doctor didn't respond, he has been darting his eyes at The Legendary Pokemon and The Time Woman for a while.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_ _\- Back In Time_

* * *

The Blue Police appears in the same place but in a different spot. The Doctor and Caleera came out of the doors. "So here we are." The Time Lord spoke.

"Your Past, We Shouldn't be here." Caleera said.

"Not being here, is not important." The Doctor said.

Caleera looks at The Doctor. "Then What is?"

The Doctor looks at her making both of them looking at each other. "Trying to tell Zygarde." He replied.

The Legendary Pokemon came out of The Blue Box. "So We're here then?"

The Doctor nods in reply as he closes the door. "I'm sure you shouldn't approach the child looking like this."

"So, I should lose my Fifty percent form?" Zygarde stated.

"Well Of course, or you gonna frighten the child." The Doctor replied. "Look, If you are just the Core, He may find you adorable."

"I see." Zygarde understands. "You seem to know about this little human."

The Doctor lift up his shoulders and drops them. "Believe me Zygarde there are things that more meets the eye."

Caleera just stands where she is, rubbing her arm wondering of The Doctor is really gonna let The Legendary Pokemon go through this. Then she decides to speak up.

"Before you do _downgrade_ I prefer not doing out here since we are in a different point of time." Caleera suggested.

The Time Lord snaps his fingers and point at Caleera with his index finger. "You know that is a good point there, We don't want a _Cell_ Paradox." The Doctor said.

"Is that really a Thing?" Zygarde asked.

There was a Pause for a moment from The Doctor have to think about it. "I Don't know, and I really don't want to find out." He replied.

"Well, If I can't do it out here, maybe I can do it in your TARDIS." Zygarde said as it slides back inside to the Time Machine.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Hang on a minute, I don't think.." The Doctor wasn't able to finish his sentence once there began a flash of green light. The Doctor just let out a sigh.

Then what just came out of the Time Machine is just The Core.

"Well, then I should be off." It said as it began hopping away. The Doctor have his face covered with his hand.

"I really don't want to look at what the inside look like." The doctor said still having his face covered.

Caleera began to walks towards the doorway and takes a peek inside. "Seems clean to me." She said.

The Doctor takes his hand off his face, and reach into his coat pocket and took out his Sonic Screwdriver and walks where Caleera is. He Activates the device then The Zygarde cells began to become visible.

"Oh, I see." Caleera said.

"Look at this, they are everywhere even on the Time Rotor." The Doctor complained.

"Oh Stop it you, They're not doing anything." Caleera said.

The Doctor groans like a little child. "Alright then." He said.

Caleera looks at The Doctor. "What do we do now?" she asked.

The Doctor turns around and crosses his arms. "We wait." he replies.

Caleera did the same. As seconds passed to minutes. The Doctor started to get edgy, he began to tap his left foot and tapping his side of his arm using his finger.

Then he Breaks. "We can't have it met my Past."

"I second that." Caleera

The two began to venture ahead.

In the woods where The Core is hopping to get somewhere. It reaches the point when it spots the child it firstly saw in the first place.

The Boy seems to have his head down between the legs. The Core did a couple of hops then out of nowhere a hand reached out and grabbed the Core. It struggles then manage to shift around and found out what to be the Time Lord.

"Doctor, What are you doing?" It asked.

The Doctor let out a sigh. "I think it will be best that you go asked Arceus." he replied.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_ _\- Let's Start Over_

* * *

In another Dimension where The God Pokemon Arceus is floating watching among the lands, Zygarde slithers up to it. "Lord Arceus." it spoke.

Arceus turns around and faces the Legendary Pokemon. "Yes, what is it?"

"I met this child all alone." Zygarde explains. "I Wanted to make friends with him but I was afraid, I asked The Doctor to take me back to the point of time but he told me that you know."

Arceus let out a sigh. "I guess the day have come." It said as it levitates to the side of the serpent-like Pokemon.

"What you mean?" Zygarde asked.

"Zygarde, this Child you try to befriend with has been with you the entire time, you two always been good friends." Arceus said.

The Serpent doesn't really know where the God Pokemon is getting at. "What do you mean?"

"The Child is The Doctor." Arceus finishes. The Exact words shocked the Legendary in silents.

Meanwhile in the TARDIS. The Time Lord is sitting on the staircase tapping his foot rapidly as he fondles with his fingers.

"I never have seen you this Anxious." Caleera said.

"Well, this a Powerful Pokemon we are talking here." The Doctor spoke.

"You're worried that Zygarde will be mad at you for not telling." Caleera suggested.

The Doctor didn't say anything back knowing that she is correct.

"Look, I don't see why it should be, I mean you didn't know and you didn't know, this all new to you guys." Caleera said.

From the Moral support that was just given it did help The Doctor quite a bit, Suddenly there began a couple of knocks on the door, Caleera and The Doctor turns their head to the door once the knocking was heard.

The Doctor got up to his feet then began walking towards the door.

He opens the door all he sees is a giant hand with white fingertips holding the flower, the same flower that was giving to him a very long time ago.

The Doctor looks up and see the Complete form of Zygarde. The Doctor decide to play the Innocent. "What's this all about?" He asked.

Zygarde didn't respond right away like it seems to be shy. "We just want to start over." it replied.

The Time Lord took the Flower from Zygarde's hand. "Yellow Carnation - a subtle way of asking to be friends." The Doctor said.

Zygarde Placed its hand on the back of its head. "Come On Doctor you're not making this easier than how it is."

It then began to lower its hand and scoop up the Time Lord off from his feet causing the Doctor to land on his bottom, rising to met eye to eye.

"You wanted to be Friends with someone like me?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I do." The legendary replied.

The Doctor darted his eyes away a bit then look back at Zygarde. "You thought I was a Human." He stated.

"You were Lonely Doctor, We couldn't bare it." Zygarde said. "It maybe not to be so long for you since you possess the ability to Time Travel, but to Us, it's been Decades waiting for your return, for your answer."

The Doctor didn't say anything from being lost for words. "We can wait for your reply Doctor."

The Doctor still don't have anything to say, but is thinking about the answer to reply, he looks down at the flower that was given to the Legendary Pokemon then look back at it again, then a slight smile form on his face.

"Yes." The Doctor Spoke

Even known it can't be seen but The Time Lord knows that Zygarde is smiling in great joy from the response. "Thank you." it said.

"Awww this is the most touching moment I ever was seen." Caleera breaks the moment laying against the door frame of the TARDIS faking that she is tearing.

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted.

Caleera couldn't help but to smile. "What?" She said playing the Fool. Zygarde lower the Time Lord down to the ground and The Doctor leap of The Order Pokemon's Hand.

"Oh I know you Caleera, just want to make this a big deal." The Doctor Said. Caleera giggles.

"Well Then, through our intense and quite Surprising Status quo, but we could now but this behind us." Zygarde said. "Thank you, Doctor, for being our friend."

The Doctor turns around and faces The Giant Green and Black creature "Like always, Zygarde." He said.

After that, Zygarde flew off into the Sunlight. The Doctor left out a chuckle. "These Pokemons, they are something I will say.." His grin soon slowly disappeared from his face. "Oh they sure picked a Lost cause." he whispers.

"So What now?" Caleera asked.

The Doctor turns around and faces the Time Woman. "Well, I want to ask you this: Do you want to stay?"

Caleera is a bit thrown off by the question that was just asked. "Well, I mean..Yeah." She rubs the back of her head with her hand.

"You could if you want." The Doctor offered.

"But you won't." Caleera stated.

"Believe me Caleera, I will be just getting in the way." The Doctor said as he walks towards the door of the Tardis and then turns around and leans against the entrance.

"Well, I guess so." Caleera said.

"Don't worry Caleera you will have a great time here. I promise." The Doctor said.

* * *

 _ **The End**_


End file.
